1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dry particulate matter dispensers, specifically to feeders activated by the scratching action of cats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents exist which describe cat scratching posts or animal feeders. Scratching posts typically consist of a frame covered with carpet, burlap or coiled rope to provide a surface that cats like to scratch. The support, and assembly of such frames are the focus of many patents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,397 to Salerno 1971 discloses a cat perch and exercise pole that wedges itself between the floor and ceiling of a residence by leg projections on the top and bottom. These leg projections, under spring pressure press outward along the axis of the exercise pole securing the pole between the ceiling and floor. Salerno however, does not disclose, teach nor claim any element that provides food to the cat.
Numerous other patents exist with the aim to automatically feed animals. Many of these patents come from the field of animal husbandry where farmers are attempting to wean or fatten animals. Other patents aim to automatically feed pets without the aid of a human or the activation by an animal. Such devices are characterized by electrical solenoids or motors which are activated by one or more timers or light sensors. They have several disadvantages such as requiring batteries or a source of alternating current. Their components such as timers, motors, solenoids and sensors are costly. Additionally, the numerous parts of such inventions reduces overall reliability. Further, the size and complexity of these devices make them difficult to clean and move. Safety can also be a concern where water is in close proximity with line voltages. Since these devices are automatic, food may be dispensed when the intended recipient animal is not around, thus leaving the food available to wild animals or other pets. In the case of cats, automatic feeders to not provide a scratching surface or reward a cat with food for using a designated scratching surface instead of home furnishings.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,231 to Terenzi 1998 discloses an automatic dog and cat feeder. A timer operates a solenoid to retract a slide valve to dispense food by gravity from a hopper. The length of time that the timer activates the solenoid determines the amount of food delivered. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,560 also to Terenzi 1998 discloses another automatic dog and cat feeder. A timer operates a solenoid to retract a single cone valve to dispense food by gravity from a hopper. The length of time that the timer activates the solenoid determines the amount of food delivered. Again, relying upon timers, Terenzi does not suggest, disclose, teach or claim any combination of elements which enable actuation by a cat.
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,979 to Baird et al 1992 uses an electric solenoid to activate a sliding metering head. The metering head however in Baird""s own words is limited to a particle size of up to 4 mm. To accommodate various sizes of fish food he teaches the substitution of different sizes of metering heads. For larger material Baird replaces the metering head with a single valve mechanism. Baird states that the valve opens xe2x80x9cfor the free flow material from the container. In this case, the control over the quantity dispensed is achieved by timing the opening of the device.xe2x80x9d Thus while Baird recognizes the problems associated with a single valve, he does not suggest, disclose, teach or claim any way to solve unlimited delivery except by timing the operation of the electric solenoid. Further Baird does not even suggest actuation by a cat.
There exist a number of animal actuated feeders.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,090 to Hensen discloses a feeding device. Hensen uses a cylindrical valve to open and close an opening in the bottom of the feed hopper. The valve is opened by the instinctive rooting action of a pig. Hensen does not disclose or suggest a means to limit the amount of feed delivered when the valve is open. Once the valve is opened by the pig, the feed contents of the hopper are free to flow without limit. Hensen himself admits that his device is xe2x80x9cadapted for use in connection with hogs and kindred stockxe2x80x9d. Because the feeding device is actuated by the upward rooting action of hogs and kindred stock, it is not possible to operate the device by the instinctive scratching action of cats. While hogs and kindred stock, root in a down to upward motion, cats instinctively scratch in an up to downward motion. It is obvious that Hensen did not anticipate adaptation of his device for use by cats.
Hensen does not suggest, disclose, teach or claim any combination of elements which enable actuation by a cat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,455 1989 discloses a farrowing crate creep feeder. The inventor uses a conical valve to open and close an opening in the bottom of the feed hopper. The valve is opened by the instinctive rooting action of a pig. This patent does not disclose or suggest a means to limit the amount of feed delivered when the valve is open. Once the valve is opened by the pig, the feed contents of the hopper are free to flow without limit. Because the creep feeder is actuated by the upward rooting action of piglets, it is not possible to operate the device by the instinctive scratching action of cats. While piglets, root from a down to upward motion, cats instinctively scratch in a downward motion. It is obvious that this invention did not anticipate adaptation for use by cats. The disclosure does not suggest, disclose, teach or claim any combination of elements which enable actuation by a cat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,124 to Kolbe 2000 discloses an apparatus for feeding granulated feed supplements to livestock. Kolbe uses the licking action of bovines or similar animals to dispense feed supplements such as salt. As an animal licks an actuating block, a stopper is raised from a lower to upper position allowing the supplement to fall through the actuating block. Kolbe provides no mechanism to limit the amount of supplement delivered. Although the invention shows a stop rod to limit the travel of the stopper, nothing prevents the supplement from flowing around the stopper. The invention of Kolbe is suited to the licking motion of animals, but is not suitable to the scratching action of cats. Kolbe does not suggest, disclose, teach or claim any combination of elements which enable actuation by a cat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,795 to Delzio 1992 and its reissue U.S. Pat. No. Re 35,173 in 1996 disclose a cat scratch post feeder. Delzio uses the instinctive scratching action of a cat to dispense feed into an unattached bowl. Delzio supports his device either from a wall or a free standing base, but does not provide for any means to keep the bowl under the feeder. Some of Delzio""s embodiments require tools and installation to a wall or other household structure. Additionally, Delzio relies upon a spring loaded door or lid located at the bottom of a food hopper. However, the weight of the food rests directly upon the door or lid. This limits the amount of feed that the hopper can hold before the weight of the feed, overcomes the closure spring, dumping feed into the bowl or floor. Furthermore, the weight of the food in the hopper, changes the force that a cat must exert on the scratching surface before feed is dispensed. When the hopper is full, feed dispenses easily, when the hopper is near empty, feed dispenses only with great effort on the part of the cat. Still further, there is no means to limit the amount of feed dispensed once a cat pulls down upon the scratching surface. It is possible to empty the contents of the hopper if the cat were to set its claws in the scratching surface and stretch as cats are known to do. Nor does Delzio provide any mechanism to adjust the feeder to accommodate different sizes or amounts of cat food.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are:
(a) to provide a pet activated feeder that does not rely upon batteries or external electrical power;
(b) to provide a pet feeder that limits the amount of feed per activation cycle and does not dump its contents uncontrollably;
(c) to provide an adjustable feeder that can be adjusted to suit the various types of feed available;
(d) to provide a feeder that does not rely upon the independent placement of a feeding bowl to catch the distributed feed;
(e) to provide a feeder that is simple in its construction and inexpensive;
(f) to provide a feeder that is portable;
(g) to provide a feeder that is easy to clean;
(h) to provide a feeder that makes food available to cats but frustrates the attempts of other animals like dogs and birds;
(i) to provide a feeder that acts as a substitute scratching surface for cats thus reducing damage to household furnishings and decorations due to scratching;
(j) to provide a feeder that provides food on-demand in contrast to dispensing it at predetermined times whether or not a pet is present to eat it.
(k) to provide a feeder that does not require tools to assemble.
(l) to provide a feeder that does not require attachment to a wall or other structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a bowl shaped base supports a feed hopper which is closed at its lower end by a valve mechanism. A scratching surface, placed over the feeder hopper, is supported by elastic bands attached to the hopper. As the scratching surface, actuated by a cat, moves up and down, it activates the valve mechanism. Upon activation, the valve mechanism dispenses a limited amount of feed from the hopper into the bowl shaped base.